


I Feel For You

by Comeandfademe



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Frank Is A Little Shit, I say teacher gerard but frank and gerard are both the same age! Its not underage or anything, M/M, Teacher Gerard, They have a staring contest, Was supposed to be a valentines day fic, but hes cute so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeandfademe/pseuds/Comeandfademe
Summary: ""Why am I married to you?" Gerard sighs, settling his head on Franks still shaking chest, the burst of adrenaline fading away, "You're a terror.""Uhm," Frank manages to calm down slightly, well enough to coherently come back with a reply. Gerard's face was no longer in view, "Because I'm incredibly good-looking, my body was the  direct source of your masturbation all the years prior our marriage, and dont even get started on my personality-""Which is crap, you obnoxious jack ass" Gerard cuts in."That's not what he said.""





	

"Frank," Gerard says sternly, he stares hard at Franks put-on innocent face, (Gerard knows him well enough to distinguish it from his genuine one). "You fucked with my presentation didn't you?"

Frank removes his glasses and pulls his hands out from his over-sized cardigan sleeves, he smooths one hand out on the table, it barely strokes over the still-wet art piece. "Presentation?" He raises his eyebrows in a questioning way, "I dont know what you're on about, Cherry."

"Oh, okay."  Gerard grits his teeth and lowers one of his eyebrows to look as condescending as possible,"So you're telling me you have nothing to do with the vandalisation of my school presentation?" At that he see's Frank visibly smile,it blindsides Gerard for a hot second, he looked so good with his hair tied up in a bun, strands falling loose and curling by his ear, and his cardigan slipping off his shoulder and-,  " 'Mr way is a cherry bastard, about your pears, they cant date him! he's in love with his baby- not actual baby you asshats ex-o'?" He recites out.

"Nope, beats me, can't think of anyone who'd do that... Say is our computer hacked?" Frank stares back into Gerard's forest coloured  eyes even harder.

"No 'cause I installed anti virus just a few months ago." Gerard says, playing along to the facade, still staring deep into Frank's eyes.

"-You'll lose Cherry, dont even try."

"We'll fucking see about that."

"Your eyes dry too fast." Frank mutters out.

They have this staring contest over the kitchen island. Frank lips start twitching into a smile, Gerard however remains stone cold, his face continued to stay emotionless. Frank's mind started rapidly racing for cheats to get Gerard to lose this contest. He thinks of humour.

He feels a tube of paint on the table and discreetly squirts some into one of his hands and keeps it under the table.

"Mr way is a gay cherry who loves his baby, baby? You called sweatpea baby the other day."  He mutters out fast, Gerard barely catches it.

"No, not fucking sweetpea, I hate that mutt of yours." Gerard says, faint lines of frustration indent on his forehead as he fights the urge to laugh.

"False! you love my- your little baby sweatpea. Sweetness, you love my little long tongued, smelly, cross eyed pup."

"Frank," Gerard squeezes his hands into fists, he bites down on his lips to stop them from twitching. "That's cheating."

"How? I'm not doing anything, 'm just talkin'" he says, he knows that sweetpea is one of Gerard's weaknesses, her face always ignited this laughter spark in gerard. He feels his eyes water and the need to blink is almost unbearable, he lets gerard win this round but before he accepts defeat, he says a few things. "Gerard come closer."

"What? Why?" He says as he leans in slightly.

"Come closer-" Frank says, stressing the last syllable for emphasis, "Please."

Gerard complies and moves to where Frank wants him, just inches away from his face.

"Gerard?"

"Hmm?"

"We make a great pear." With that Frank smears all the paint that he had accumulated in his hand all over Gerard's face. He looks at Gerard's blue face and doubles up with laughter

"Why you-"

"I love you!" Frank giggles maniacally as he runs upstairs into their bedroom, he hears Gerard follow not too far behind.

"Just you wait!"

"Not if I lock the door!"

Frank trips over the last stair to the top which sets him behind, Gerard reaches a quarter of the way up and by the time he recollects himself Gerard is already halfway up.

"Be careful!" 

"I'm sorry!" Frank wheezes out. He scrambles back up and barely shuts their door before Gerard comes barging in.

"Truce, I call peace!" Frank gasps, laughing like its the only thing hes able to do.

"Nu-uh, not gonna work on me baby,"  Gerard see's him looking okay and not hurt so he plays along and grabs Frank by his waist, "The shoe is on the other foot now isn't it honey?"

"Gee, my shirt- it's new, don't-" Frank pants with tears of laughter streaming down his face.

Gerard rubs his face all over his neck and cheek, smearing the pigment everywhere he touches on Frank's skin.

He turns them around and pushes Frank gently on to the bed before straddling his legs. "I love you so much Frankie, I love you baby." He says as he leans in to kiss franks lips.

"Mmf-" Frank moves his face to the side, "I can taste the paint, you asshole." He whines, but then giggling once again when Gerards face comes into view, he resembles an angry smurf and the thought of that gets Frank seizing with laughter.

"Why am I married to you?" Gerard sighs, settling his head on Franks still shaking chest, the burst of adrenaline fading away, "You're a terror."

"Uhm," Frank manages to calm down slightly, well enough to coherently come back with a reply. Gerards face was no longer in view, "Because I'm incredibly good-looking, my body was the  direct source of your masturbation all the years prior our marriage, and dont even get started on my personality-" 

"Which is crap, you obnoxious jack ass" Gerard cuts in.

"That's not what he said." Frank mutters, taking his paint tainted hand he rubs it into Gerard's hair,  Gerard was unaware of the fact that Franks hand still had paint on it and so melted into the gesture.

"You do give great massages, that's a perk of being with you." He takes his clean hand alongside his paint one and rubs Gerards scalp with more control, the paint on his hand caused the red heads hair to turn into a murky shade of blue. 

"Oh yeah...That's gooood."

"Forgive me?" Frank says whilst adding more pressure to certain areas that he knew Gerard would appreciate.

"What did you even do wrong?" Gerard whispers out, almost falling asleep with the intense pleasure on his scalp.

"Gerard- uh, I can't-" Frank mumbles, feeling almost too much pressure on his chest, "Can't breathe."

"Oh shit," Gerard rolls off from Frank and onto the bed, "sorry baby."

Frank just shakes his head as if to say he was okay and moves back up to cuddle into his chest.

They lay there together for a while, listening to the soothing sounds of each other breathing and finding comfort in the silence that surrounded them.

Then Frank gets up with a jolt.

"Oh my God."

Gerard groans and raises his hands to his stiff face, the paint having long set since Frank rubbed it on. It felt uncomfortable.

"Wha' issit?" Gerard slurs, waking up from his nap of sorts.

"Holy shit, Gerard!" 

"What? What!" Gerard shouts back, getting anxious with thinking something was wrong.

"It's valentines day tommorow! what the fuck!" Frank exclaims, frank didnt care much for valentines day, but he wanted something to tease gerard with.

"Oh my god Frank," Gerard rolls his eyes and gets up to go to the bathroom, "It's just valentines day."

Frank yanks at Gerard's arms so he sits back on the bed again then sits on his lap, "So you've gotten me a gift then?" He asks happily.

"Mmm, no. Get off."

"And I was the jack-ass." Frank sulks.

"I could ask you the same thing you know. Where's my gift?" he retorts.

Frank is quick to reply, "It's more of an emotional gift than it is physical." He says smugly

"We'll see about that tomorrow," Gerard mutters under his breath, Frank opens his mouth to reply but gerard is quick to shut him up, "Frank the paint is starting to hurt, get off." 

Frank complies and lets him stand up,  but before he lets Gerard go, he makes him bend down for a kiss, "You know I love you a lot, and you know i think V-day doesn't matter 'cause i have you."

Gerard grins and places a few more kisses on franks lips, "You complete and utter cheeseball," he laughs a little,  "love you too, you fool." 

Frank hums in response and  savours the feel of Gerard close to him, the slow and gentle kissing making him immensely happy. He smiles up at Gerard and lets him go. Frank then settles on the bed more comfortably, not bothering to wash the paint off his own skin and waits for Gerard to see it.

He doesn't see it until he's in the bathroom. 

"FRANK WHAT THE FUCK!?" 

"Happy early valentines day darling!"

"You fu- just you wait!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> The way it starts makes me laugh. Uumm once again i found this in my notes and a decent person/fic writer wouldve read thru it to make sure it was grammatically correct, and written well. But uuuuh, im neither and this seems decipherable sooo ye.
> 
> Thank you so much if you leave any kudos or comments i rlly appreciate it <3


End file.
